


A Family Reunion

by roseantique1234



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Gen, Kindda sad, NU'EST W and Minhyun, Nu'est W, Reunion, hella heartwarming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseantique1234/pseuds/roseantique1234
Summary: After months of forced silence, and avoidance, Minhyun could finally meet his brothers again at BOF. But what is this nervousness, what is this uncertainty?
Kudos: 7





	A Family Reunion

“This week’s first place winner is …… NU’EST W! Congratulations!” 

Those words remain a vivid memory in Minhyun’s mind. That day, he remembers, he was sitting in the living room of the Wanna One dorm anxiously staring at the TV. The whole Wanna One had gathered there, in part to watch the girl groups performing on MCountdown, and JBJ and Rainz, but most importantly to watch NU’EST W. When those words were uttered from the host’s lips, there was a moment of stunned silence, but that was soon broken by ugly sobs from Jisung. Minhyun was in shock as Jisung engulfed him in a hug, and the rest of Wanna One began cheering and hugging each other as if their favorite team had won the World Cup. Everyone began patting Minhyun’s back or ruffling his hair, unconsciously tears began to flow down his cheeks, and he buried his face in Jisung’s shoulder. They won, they won, they really won.

When NU’EST W bagged their second win at Music Bank the next day, a new set of waterworks was unleashed by Jisung, but this time Minhyun merely looked at the screen with immense pride. His brothers did it. 

And today was the day he was going to meet them again. 

Minhyun knew that NU’EST W was performing at BOF, but he only just found out that they were performing on the same day. He was simultaneously excited yet nervous. This whole experience has been so surreal. NU’EST W’s popularity, their success – but he wasn’t with them. Something felt awkward. 

But he didn’t have time for that – or more like time wouldn’t let him brood for long. The intense schedules, commercial filming, photo shoots and comeback preparations have pushed Minhyun too his limit. He was always in one of two states: awake or asleep. So when the Wanna One rehearsal was over he immediately slumped into the sofa of the waiting room to catch some sleep. “Maybe I’ll visit the boys later…” he thought as he eyelids began to close. 

But nope, time wasn’t going to let go of our little fox now.

“Ja ja ja, guys wake up, this is the set list for today, make sure you familiarise yourselves with it,” Wanna One’s manager commanded as he handed out the set list to every member.

With a slight groan, Minhyun forced his body upright and he took the paper from his manager. He gave it a quick scan, but his eyes shot open when he saw it.

“Hyung! We are performing after NU’EST W?!” he exclaimed as he stared on wide-eyed as his manager. 

“Oh, i guess so,” his manager replied cheekily as he shot Minhyun a wink.

What did this all mean? Did the organizers intentionally create the set list like this? Or was it just a coincidence? Did the manager or management pull some strings? Or did everything just… work out? 

Minhyun wanted answers, but once again fatigue overwhelmed his consciousness and he began slipping into slumber again. 

But nope, Wanna One was not letting that happen. 

“Hyung wake up we need to go! Now isn’t the time to be sleeping!” Daehwi shook the poor little fox awake.

“Where do we need to go?” Minhyun groaned as he shoved Daehwi’s arms off.

“Honestly, we thought you would be more excited than that. I mean if you don’t wanna come it’s fine, we can go visit them ourselves,” Seongwoo teased.

“If you guys are gonna look for Blackpink go ahead without me, I’d rather get some sleep,” Minhyun replied while burying his face into the couch.

“Well we aren’t really looking for Blackpink, but certainly someone that can set his fan’s hearts on fire,” Sungwoon joined in the teasing.

“Do whatever you all want, I want to sleep,” Minhyun complained as he got ready to enter dreamland.

“Suit yourself,” Daniel shrugged. “Hey don’t forget the cake!”

“Do you think Dongho-hyung will like this? I mean there is so much cream,” Guanlin’s voice trailed off as he headed to the door.

Dongho. That was the word that got Minhyun’s attention. Immediately he shot up and he interrogated his members, “Who are you all visiting?”

“NU’EST W, NU’EST W, oh my goodness these boys really love to beat around the bush,” Mama Jisung replied as he got Minhyun up from the couch. “Do you want to come along?”

There were no words needed, Minhyun tidied up his hair, and led the way in search of NU’EST W’s waiting room. 

It was unexpectedly easy to find, literally just a turn from the Wanna One waiting room. But when they arrived Minhyun froze. He hadn’t thought this through – what was he going to do when he meets them? 

“Oh my goodness, hyung stop stalling,” Jihoon complained as he turned the handle for Minhyun and Wanna One barged into the waiting room.

Oblivious to the stares the boys began singing the “Congratulations” song and even danced around with the cake. All the while Minhyun lingered at the back, as shocked as the NU’EST W members who were in the midst of changing out of their sweaty rehearsal clothes. 

“NU’EST W sunbeanim~ Congratulations on winning first place, we are huge fans~~~” Seongwoo congratulated flirtatiously as he handed the cake over to JR who was holding onto a mini Wartortle fan.

“Th… thanks…” JR replied evidently shocked by the rambunctious bunch as he took the cake and handed it over to Aron who was sitting on their couch.

“Looking good Dongho-hyung,” Guanlin teased as a half-naked Baekho scrambled to get a shirt on.

Wanna One couldn’t sit still for long, and the boys began happily chatting with the NU’EST boys. But all the while, Minhyun was still awkwardly standing by the door. Everything felt so surreal.

“… yea Minhyun-hyung cried like a baby when you guys won,” Guanlin tattled to Baekho, which prompted the latter to peer over at the shell-shocked Minhyun. 

Noticing his discomfort Baekho quickly chased off Guanlin (who went to talk to JR), and approached the terrified fox.

“Hey bro, you okay?” Baekho punched Minhyun’s arm playfully.

“Yea… yea…” Minhyun replied while avoiding eye contact.

“Guanlin said you cried like a baby when we won on MCountdown.”

“Well… i did but maybe not to that extent. By the way, congratulations, you see i told you the song was good.”

“Hahaha thanks, Bumzu-hyung helped me a lot… is that all you have to say?”

“I mean what more do you want me to *chokes*,” Minhyun cut off half way by the tears that began escaping. 

“I knew I could crack you,” Baekho chuckled as he embraced the whimpering Minhyun. 

“Guys come over, he needs some love,” Baekho called out to the rest of NU’EST W. Without a word the remaining three members broke away from their conversations and latched onto Baekmin, forming a giant group hug. The boys laughed at the sobbing Minhyun and began teasing him for always crying when they meet. Minhyun tried to retort, only to launch into a fresh set of tears.

“Aigoo our baby fox is crying, stop crying Minhyunnie~” Aron comforted.

“If you keep crying your eyes will be swollen on stage,” Ren chided playfully.

“C’mon man stop crying,” JR coaxed.

“We’ll win many more once you come back,” Baekho winked as he tightened his hug.

“I’m just… I’m just so proud of you all. I’m so happy, I am so so happy. Our LOVEs have worked so hard, and I feel so bad for not being able to be there. But they are such amazing fans, and the album is beautiful, and y’all look so good. It’s been 5 years, and you guys are my family. I love you all so much. I’m so happy you all won. I’m so so happy,” Minhyun was incoherent between his sobs but NU’EST W knew what he was trying to say.

The 4 simultaneously tightened their hug and leader JR remarked, “We will always be family and we will always wait for you. So do your best out there, and return to us stronger in 2019. We are waiting for you Minhyunnie.” 

How could Minhyun not cry harder after hearing that. He missed his family, he missed NU’EST, he missed his LOVEs, he missed his home – but even if this moment was fleeting he found comfort in his brothers’ embrace. 

It might have been temporary but it was their family reunion. 

Meanwhile, Wanna One began awkwardly slinking out of the room to give the NU’EST members some privacy. All the while they incredibly jealous at their unbreakable brotherhood.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi There!
> 
> I really used to love torturing myself with the feels with these works. Feel free to leave comments, suggestions, feedback, and requests!


End file.
